Erin Kingston
Erin Kingston is a Hollywood actress and model and one of the three main characters in the novel, Daytime Divas. Profile Erin began modeling at the age of 14, going off to New York on her own to begin her career. Four months later, she found herself guest-starring in several popular TV shows in both daytime and primetime. Eventually, she landed the role of a lifetime as bad girl Callie Diamond in the daytime soap, Our Secret Lives. She won seven awards for her role. Erin has written a style and fashion column for Soap Opera Update on and off for years, and has had her own fashion line with DK Jeans called Kingston Jeans.. Daytime Divas In Daytime Divas, Erin is juggling with her career, thanks to her role on Our Secret Lives and beginning a relationship with former teen idol turned Hollywood actor, Johnny Bishop. Fashion Career See Main Article: Kingston Jeans Filmography 'Movies' 'TV Shows' 'Theatre' Awards and Nominations Notes *One of a handful of actors to work on two series at the same time: Our Secret Lives and Ocean Alert. *Often plays the blonde femme fatale or the vixen-next-door. *She lived at the same apartment complex as the Roman sisters and Alex Morgan. *She became interested in acting after watching her mom, Linda Kingston on the theatre stage. *Her mom gave birth to her at the age of 18. *Studied acting at the Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts (LAADA) in Los Angeles, California. *Pulled in a reported $120,000 per episode as vixen Callie Diamond on Our Secret Lives. *Best known by the public for her role as Callie Diamond on Our Secret Lives. *She was considered for Julie Barnes in the reboot The Mod Squad. *She was originally considered for Liz Chapman in Being Liz. *She was considered for Molly Stewart in Malibu Sentinels. *She was considered for Kapri in Galaxy Warriors, but guest starred as Minx. *She was considered for both Molly Stewart in Malibu Sentinels and Kapri in Galaxy Warriors, which ultimately went to Lizzie Morgan. *Gossip magazine snapped photos of Erin and Grosse Pointe stud, Jonny Bishop hanging out at the beach. *She was ranked #16 in Soap Daily's 2021 list of Soaps' Sexiest Women. *Erin won seven awards for her portrayal of Callie Diamond in Our Secret Lives. **She won the Daytime Television Awards fives times. ***She won Best Newcomer in her first year of Our Secret Lives. ***She won Best Actress for her performance in her "Teen Pregnancy" storyline. ***She won Scene of the Year, along with - for their characters' big fight at a Diamond wedding. ***She won Best Female Dramatic Performance for Callie Diamond's disowning her father for betraying her. ***She won Sexiest Female in her fifth year on Our Secret Lives. **She won the Soap Opera Weekly Awards two years in a row for "Favorite Female Soap Star". *Was in attendance at the wedding of her Our Secret Lives co-star Megan Morrison-West to Kyle West on May 17, 2009. *Her Our Secret Lives character Callie Diamond's wedding to Troy Manning, is ranked #7 in "The 50 Greatest Our Secret Lives Weddings of All Time". *Her Our Secret Lives character Callie Diamond's wedding to Barry Walters is ranked #17 in "The 50 Greatest Our Secret Lives Weddings of All Time". *Her Our Secret Lives character Callie Diamond's wedding to Nathan Slater is ranked #24 in "The 50 Greatest Our Secret Lives Weddings of All Time" . *Ranked #18 in the 100 Greatest Our Secret Lives Characters of All Time for her performance as Callie Diamond. *She has partnered with DKNY to create and market a designer jeans line called Kingston Jeans. *Was among the guests at Kyle West's and Megan Morrison's wedding in Italy. *Winner of Best Dressed Female Award at "Poise Magazine Style Awards" in New York. *She lived with her cousin, Jill, while filming Our Secret Lives. *She has a daughter, Shania, with ex-fiancé, Johnny Bishop. The name came from Erin's favorite singer, Shania Twain. *She often works out at Barry's Bootcamp with her cousin, Jill. Category:Hollywood Sisters Category:Hollywood Sisters: The New Girls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Soap Opera Actresses